1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording tape, more specifically, to a magnetic recording tape having a non-magnetic layer having a surface providing a superior abrasion resistance without a backcoating layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a non-magnetic substrate of a magnetic recording tape for audio equipment, video equipment, computers, etc., a polyester film, particularly a bi-axially expanded film of polyethylene terephthalate, is widely used due to its excellent properties such as tensile strength, tear strength, modulus of elasticity, transparency, resistance to chemicals, and heat resistance. Nevertheless, current requirements for longer recording times, reduction of size, densification, and a higher performance, mean that magnetic recording tapes must be made smoother and thinner, which will necessitate countermeasures to nonuniform tape running, winding disturbances, low strength, etc. As one such a measure, a backcoating layer of carbon black, graphite, etc., is formed on a surface (back surface) of a non-magnetic substrate, on the side opposite to a magnetic layer. This formation of a backcoating layer, however, is unpreferably from the viewpoint of cost and productivity, and thus magnetic recording tapes satisfying the above requirements without the need for the backcoating layer are required. In this regard, however, a magnetic recording tape without a backcoating layer has a particular problem in that an exposed surface of a non-magnetic substrate is easily damaged by guide pins, etc., of a cassette, which has an adverse affect on the appearance of the tape, and may cause a loss of recording information due to the presence of abraded powders adhered to the surface of the tape.